zapadozemifandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Západozemí Wiki
Vítejte na stránkách encyklopedie o Západozemí! ''' '' Stránky jsou věnované souhrnným informacím o světě GRRM. '' Veškerá autorská práva přísluší GRRM, případě TV stanici HBO - tento projekt je neziskový '' '''Zodpovědný admin: tjrm/zav/post.cz ' '''SLOVO ZAKLADATELE: Proč právě wiki o Západozemí? Jednoduchá odpověď! I ta nejtitěrnější zemička v Evropě ji v nějaké podobě má, pracuje na ni nějaký tým fandů a snaží se šířit skvělé dílo i mezi ostatní, jimž svět Westerosu (Západozemí, chcete-li) přirostl k srdci. Proplouval jsem vody, moře i oceány, českého internetu a až na pár nedokonalých a nekompletních projektů, nenarazil jsem na souvislejší a informačně ucelenější web či encyklopedii zabývající se tématem. Dle mého názoru je to veliká škoda, neboť i v ČR, domnívám se, nachází se dostatečně obšírná komunita fandů díla GRRM. Asi nemá smysl vyjmenovávat zde, na co vše se můžete těšit, neboť jsou mé cíle zcela jasné – zcela na vše, co je nějakým způsobem spjato se Západozemím. '' ''Ovšem na tak velkou myšlenku a obsáhlý projekt je zapotřebí tým lidí. Tímto vás, zaryté, věrné i příležitostné fanoušky, žádám o spolupráci. Máte-li zájem pomoci tomuto mladému projektu v rozvoji, napište mi na mail: tjrm/zav/post.cz. Každý je vítán. A kdo ví? Třeba se sejdeme na příštím ThroneConu ! '' ''S pozdravem a přáním pohodových dnů '' ''Thomas JR. Michael ROZCESTNÍK: George R. R. Martin George Raymond Richard Martin (* 20. září 1948 v Bayonne, New Jersey) je americký spisovatel sci-fi a fantasy. Vystudoval žurnalistiku, ale od začátku sedmdesátých let se živí psaním. Slavným je díky sérii fantasy románů Píseň ledu a ohně .thumb|310px|George R. R. Martin Je držitelem spisovatelských cen Hugo a Nebula, ceny Brama Stokera či World Fantasy Award. Náhled kritiků Kritici popisují Martinovy příběhy jako temné a cynické. Jeho první román, Soumrak na Worlornu, udal tón většině jeho budoucích prací - odehrává se především na opuštěné planetě, která se pomalu stává neobyvatelnou, protože se vzdaluje od své hvězdy. Tento příběh, stejně jako mnoho jeho jiných příběhů, má silnou příchuť melancholie. Jeho postavy jsou často nešťastné nebo přinejmenším nespokojené a snaží se zůstat idealisty v bezohledném světě. Mnoho z nich má znaky tragických hrdinů. Kritik T. M. Wagner napsal: "Nemůžete tvrdit, že Martin nesdílí Shakespearovu slabost pro nesmyslné tragédie." Tato pochmurnost může některým čtenářům vadit. Inchoatus Group tvrdí, že "Pokud vás trápí tato absence radosti nebo hledáte nějaká uklidňující slova, pak byste se nejspíš měli porozhlédnout jinde." Martinovy postavy mají mnoho tváří a mívají komplikovanou minulost, motivace a ambice. Žádná z nich nemá nerealistické štěstí a smůla, zranění a smrt (nebo falešná smrt) může potkat kteroukoliv z nich - bez ohledu na to, jestli postava patří mezi hlavní nebo vedlejší nebo jak moc ji má čtenář v oblibě. Martin však považuje svůj sklon k zabíjení důležitých postav za nutnost pro hloubku příběhu: "Když je moje postava v nebezpečí, chci, abyste se báli obrátit stránku." Hlavní Martinova témata v jeho povídkách jsou osamělost, spojení, láska předem odsouzená k zániku, idealismus, romantismus a tvrdá pravda versus milosrdná lež. Mnoho z těchto témat se objevuje i v jeho magnum opus, Písni ledu a ohně, v povídkách jsou však zřetelnější. Bibliografie (nejen dotýkající se Západozemí; pozn. autora) 'Romány' *''Soumrak na Worlornu'' (Dying of the Light, 1977) *''Křídla snů, 1993 (''Windhaven, 1981), společně s Lisou Tuttle *''Sen Ockerwee'' (Fevre Dream, 1982) *''The Armageddon Rag'' (1983) *''Dead Man's Hand'' (1990), společně s Johnem J. Millerem *''Píseň ledu a ohně'' (A Song of Ice and Fire) cyklus: **''Hra o trůny, 2000 (''A Game of Thrones, 1996) - v roce 2011 zfilmováno jako seriál Hra o trůny **''Střet králů, 2001 (''A Clash of Kings, 1999)] - v roce 2012 zfilmováno jako seriál Hra o trůny **''Bouře mečů, 2002 (''A Storm of Swords, 2000) - v roce 2013 a 2014 zfilmováno jako seriál [http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hra_o_tr%C5%AFny_(seri%C3%A1l) Hra o trůny] **''Hostina pro vrány, 2006 (''A Feast for Crows, 2005) **''Tanec s draky, 2012 (''A Dance with Dragons, 12. července 2011) 'Novely' *''Rytíři sedmi království'' (A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, Připravováno) **''Potulný rytíř, 1999 (''The Hedge Knight, 1998) **''The Sworn Sword'', 2003 **''The Mystery Knight'', 2010 'Sbírky' *''Píseň pro Lyu, 2002 (''A Song for Lya, 1976) *''Zpěvy hvězd a stínů, 2006 (Songs of Stars and Shadows'' 1977) *''Písečníci, 1992 (Sandkings, 1981) *''Songs the Dead Men Sing (1983) *''Nightflyers, 1992 (stejnojmenný originál 1985) *Tufova dobrodružství, 2000 (''Tuf Voyaging, 1987), sbírka navazujících povídek spojených hlavní postavou *''Portraits of His Children'' (1987) *''Quartet'' (2001) *''GRRM: A Rretrospective'' (2003) 'Wild cards - díla uváděná ve sbírkách' *''Wild Cards I'' (1987) *''Wild Cards II: Aces High'' (1987) *''Wild Cards III: Jokers Wild'' (1987) *''Wild Cards IV: Aces Abroad'' (1988) *''Wild Cards V: Down & Dirty'' (1988) *''Wild Cards VI: Ace in the Hole'' (1990) *''Wild Cards VII: Dead Man's Hand'' (1990) *''Wild Cards VIII: One-Eyed Jacks'' (1991) *''Wild Cards IX: Jokertown Shuffle'' (1991) *''Wild Cards X: Double Solitaire'' (1992) *''Wild Cards XI: Dealer's Choice'' (1992) *''Wild Cards XII: Turn of the Cards'' (1993) *''Wild Cards: Card Sharks'' (1993) *''Wild Cards: Marked Cards'' (1994) *''Wild Cards: Black Trump'' (1995) (tyto 3 knihy jsou trilogie) Ocenění *Píseň pro Lyu „A Song for Lya“ (1974) Hugo *Písečníci „Sandkings“ (1979) Hugo a Nebula *Ve znamení kříže a draka "The Way of Cross and Dragon" (1979) Hugo *Portréty dětí "Portraits of His Children" (1985) Nebula převzato z Wikipedie Thomas JR Michael 4. 5. 2014, 09:11 (UTC)